The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a disposable vase comprising biodegradable material.
Especially cut flowers are placed in vases, said vases serving to provide the cut flowers with water and to determine the arrangement of the cut flowers. In certain cases, such as at cemeteries and in hospitals, it is advantageous to have a disposable vase at one's disposal. Such a vase is known, e.g., from NL 1022294 which patent claims a vase made of a paper-like material which at its interior is provided with a plastic liner preferably made of polyethylene or a biodegradable plastic such as a polymer-based starch. These disposable vases are essentially identical to cups used for soft drinks, and are essentially just as unattractive.